


Days Go By

by NanixErka



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, OC insert, Olivia Octavius (mentioned) - Freeform, Peter Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Post-Canon, aaron davis (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: A collection of Spiderverse Drabbles for Nell. Not in order, mostly nonsense.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was risky

So risky, in fact, that Daph, of all people, was second-guessing this decision. But Nell had made up her mind. 

Spider-Man barely had a year of experience, and the Vulture had taken him while on patrol, holding him hostage to prove some stupid, redundant point. He’d done this to the previous Spider-Man, who’d rescued himself. 

But Peter Parker had been 4 years into the game at that point. 

Miles… wasn’t

And Vulture's threat that “If any hero is spotted within a block of our location I’ll just shoot him” left even Spider-Man’s most concerned allies scrambling for a plan. And every hour he was captive was another step towards the likelihood of the boy being dead. 

She hadn’t been able to help Peter util after the fact, She was going to have to be more… proactive, this time. 

That's why Nell, Daph, and Ganke ( who was on speaker on Daph’s phone) were breaking into her aunts old lab at Alche-Max to find Liv’s backup suit. In Nell’s hands was a USB, an old thing that contained the code to prevent the arms from accessing her higher brain function - something that her aunt had completed but never used. She’d decided she didn’t need it, but Nell snagged it for keeps. She never thought she’d have to use it. 

But, it was the only way Nell could use the suit. 

\-----

Nell hated being a “Hero” in any context. Its why she didn’t work in the ER or OR. Not were someone's life might end up in her hands in any way. She hated being a hero. 

But sometimes it couldn’t be helped. 

When she’d broken into the former Fisk Tower, she really wasn’t sure how far she’d get, but years and year of near-death experiences, self defense classes, and 4 “helping hands”, she made due. 

The room Miles was in looked like something out of the Matrix. White walls, no windows, just recessed lighting and a boy, trapped in a class cell at the center of the room. Spider-Man seemed to be asleep- his chest rising slightly a sign he was breathing. Nell felt sheer relief at the sight - thank god above he was still alive. 

The glass was thick, and the door to the little prison was electronic. 

“Ganke? This is where you come in” She muttered, taking out a flash drive from one of the surprisingly prolific pockets of the suit. 

“Copy” Said a young voice into her com. She plugged it in, and after a few seconds, it started blinking red. 

“Lee?” 

“I’m in. You’ll have to give me a few minutes” 

There was the distinct sound of foot falls coming from outside the room. 

“Step on it, Lee!” Nell aggressed, turning to the door “I’ve got company!” 

Miles was awoken by all the ruckus. 

He was expecting an argument, maybe prep for finally doing something other than taunt him? But no. What his fuzzy eye lenses caught was a bunch of goons against … Doctor Octopus??

He stood up and plastered himself against the glass, watching the ongoing fight with wide eyes. The fighting from the Doc was a little messier than he was used to seeing, but damn if she didn’t get the job done… the ponytail was new. 

The door suddenly opened just as the fighting was pretty much finishing up, and Miles pushed the door open further to scurry out. 

She turned to him, and he couldn’t help but grin 

“That was cool to watch” 

“Shut up and get the hell over here, Spider-Man” 

The boy wasted no time in jogging over, only to be enveloped in a hug. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay” She murmured as she squeezed him 

“Heh, thanks for comin’ for me. Didn’t really know how I was gettin’ out of this one” He admitted

“Don’t mention it, hun. Let’s blow this Popsicle stand ``she encouraged. 

He just nodded, squeezing her back “Yes please”


	2. Chapter 2

Miles was smart about not getting hurt - it was one of the things that made him different from the other Spider-Man of his universe. He was nimble, smart, and quick - but also processed situations with less of a martyr angle than Peter Parker ever did. Nell was grateful. 

That didn’t mean that Miles never got in over his head, however. 

Nell had handled every kind of injury with Peter Parker - from gun shots to black eyes. Miles wound - this time around a stab that just missed his kidney- felt almost quaint. 

“So, how’d this happen? You’re usually pretty good at dodging these” They asked as they gently dabbed at the open wound with antiseptic. 

“Oh uh,” The boy started, the lenses of his mask not giving away much “There was this guy, mugging a mom and her son in uh, queens” 

“That’s a little out of your way. Why were you in the neighborhood?” They asked - if only to continue the conversation

“... Visiting Miss Parker” He admitted “But I caught that guy on my way home” 

The nurse hummed slightly. “Doesn’t explain the wound” 

There was a solid moment of silence. 

“The guy talked a lot” Miles started “He started goin’ on about when he’d been stopped by… the other Spider-Man” 

Nell’s eyes drifted from the stab wound to Miles - who was still wearing the mask. 

“And what did he say?” They asked “Did he explain that he got his ass kicked?” 

Miles didn’t laugh 

“He said that the other Spider-Man woulda taken him down faster. That I was just some dopey kid in pajamas” 

“... Did he actually say “dopey kid”?” Nell furrowed their brow

Miles nodded 

“.. Weird” they commented “What happened after he said that drivel?” 

“Well uh, He jumped at me when I didn’t say anything, stabbed me, then I got him stuck on the wall and the lady and her son gave me hugs” 

“Well that's a happy ending, isn’t it?” 

“Mhm” He commented 

Nell looked at the bandages “... somethin’ bugging you about what he said?” 

“No, I know he was just trying to rile me up” the boy shrugged it off. 

“... Sounds like he got under your skin anyway” they commented “What’s got you all tense?” 

Miles’ mask lenses seemed to furrow as he pondered his answer. He knew better than to push it off, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it anyway. 

“... I dunno” 

Nell did not look impressed. 

“... Well, if its any consolation, Peter wasn’t always the best at this stuff either. He had to start from the bottom just like you. He fuc- messed, he messed up plenty” 

“May keeps saying that” 

Nell furrowed her brow “.... You know, if your mother hears me say this i’m going to get smacked, but Peter? Parker? Was a fucking _idiot_ when he was your age” 

Miles blinked at the language 

“He had no one to look up to or copy other than super hero TV shows. God bless his accelerated healing cause if he didn’t have it he’d have bled out on my floor about 3 months into his Spider-man nonsense” 

“... Really?” 

“Oh, absolutely. I have scores and scores of stories. May only ever saw the aftermath of my intervention… Never the worse wear” 

“... Tell me about’ ‘em sometime?” Miles requested 

“I’ll get started once we’re done here. You look like you need some hot chocolate” She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Nell’s first meeting of Jefferson Davis was pretty subdued. 

The nurse had managed to borrow a coworkers car to drive to Aaron’s apartment, where he and Miles were watching “Chill Duke of Los Angeles”. If had been a nice evening, up until Miles panicked about getting home before curfew. When Nell offered to drive him, the boy as beyond relieved. They left Aaron’s apartment at 7:30, and got him home by 7:50 - 10 minutes before his weeknight curfew. 

Officer Davis was waiting outside. 

Miles - ever polite - thanked Nell for the ride before headed inside. Before Nell could drive away for the night, the officer raised his hand for her attention, and walked towards his car. 

“Evening” She greeted

“Can I ask your name?” 

She raised an unimpressed brow. “Annabella Buonacci. You’re Aaron’s brother, right? Jefferson?” 

Davis furrowed his brow. 

“Aaron and I are dating.” 

Jefferson Blinked “... i didn’t think he dated ... women” 

Nell snorted in amusement “Okay I wasn’t expecting that” 

The man managed a smile. “Thanks for bringing him home” 

“No trouble, really. Though I don’t regularly have a car. Miles was just lucky tonight” She smiled at him “I have to get going. I work the late shift and I’m cutting it close” 

“Oh, of course. Where do you work?” 

“Flushing General. Pro-Bono ER” She answered “Have a good night, Jefferson Davis” 

And she drove away. 

The next time he saw AnnaBella, she was walking his boy home. 

“Officer Davis” She nodded in greeting. 

“Buonacci” He nodded back. He’d gone so far as to google her. Full time nurse at Flushing General, part time SHIELD nurse that worked directly with the Avengers. Ex of Thor. New Jersey Native

“Thank’s for walking me home, Nell” 

“No problem, Miles. It was good to see you again” She smiled, waving as the boy waltzed right into the house. 

“Thank you for accompanying him home” He expressed. She just tilted her head slightly, a large head of loose curls bounced at the action 

“It was no problem, officer. Miles is a great kid. Brilliant artist, by the way. Showed me the work on his phone” 

“Well thank you. He does have a knack for it” Jefferson admitted “Walked him home?” 

“He was on my way to work” She shrugged. “Get him here on time?” 

“Yup, 10 minutes to spare. Maybe I should hire you as his curfew enforcer. I’m sure my wife would love that” 

Nell let out a laugh “On the rare occasions I have time, perhaps. Miles does have my number though, just in case” 

“Thanks again for walking him home” 

She just smiled “Don’t mention it” She walked around him “See you around, officer!” 

“Travel safe!” He responded before headed inside. 

He didn’t see her again until the night Spider-Man died, when she showed up at their door asking if they knew where Miles was 

“He- he called me and sounded really freaked out, but hung up and I haven’t been able to get a hold of him” 

“He’s in his bedroom, he came in through the window” Rosario explained “He’s asleep now, he’s fine” 

The relief on Nell’s face was palpable “Good… Good” 

“.. Come in for some coffee” Jefferson invited “You look like you could use it” 

Nell accepted the invitation, the worry in her eyes even more evident once inside and in proper lighting. She looks over and saw Mile’s bedroom door. 

“Hey, this is going to sound like an odd request but-” 

“Go ahead, check on him. I wanna make sure he’s asleep too” Rosario nodded to their guest, and Nell walked over to the door, and opened it a peep. 

Jefferson, trying not to be rude, didn’t listen in to the hushed conversation the two of them had for a moment, and Nell returned, accepting the coffee and saying in the separate chair from the couple, who had turned on some late night television for the sake of calming down. 

And then the news changed. Breaking news. The death of Spider-Man. The death of Peter Parker. 

“.... Nell?” Rosario reached out

The horror in the nurse's eyes clued Jefferson into a different piece of information he’d learned. 

Buonacci knew Spider-Man

“... I… I have to go” Nell nearly shoved her mug of coffee on the table and bolted for the door. Jefferson nearly bolted after her, but Rosario held him back 

“... It is not our place, love” 

Jefferson hadn’t known that Nell was close to Peter Parker, not until seeing her at his memorial service, standing beside May Parker. 

He didn’t actually get to ask her about it until nearly two weeks later, when Miles (after asking) invited the nurse over for dinner. 

The Friday night meal was nice, and Nell had brought over homemade fudge brownies that rotted Jefferson's teeth just by looking at them. All in all, everyone was cheerful. 

Once Miles turned in and Rio had left for the night shift, it left Nell and him sipping coffee, chatting quietly about nothing in particular. 

“Hey uh” Jefferson cleared his throat “Can I ask you something?” 

“ Go ahead” she mused, head tilted. 

“How long had you known Peter Parker?” 

There was a pause, as if some part of her had forgotten. 

“... He was 14” She recalled “ Got his powers… I think a few months before we met. I met May Parker at a grief counseling group.” 

“Did you know he was Spider-Man” He cautiously asked. 

“I knew before May did” Nell answered, a slight smirk on her face. “He got hurt on his first night patrolling and just… came to me for help” 

“... And you didn’t tell him to stop?” 

The smile faded, and her expression caused her age to show. He had to remind himself that she was almost 37, older than he’d otherwise expect. 

“If you’d known him, you’d know just how ridiculous that concept is” 

“... Really” 

“Really really” she pressed. 

“.... Weren’t you worried?” Jefferson asked “That one day, you couldn’t save him?” 

“... Of course I did. But.. I also knew it wouldn’t change anything. There was nothing I could do to stop him. May, MJ, me, No one ever stopped him… losing Gwen almost did, but… I think it just firmed up his resolve.” 

“.. His resolve?” 

“.... He tried his hardest.. So that people wouldn’t suffer like he did” They summed up succinctly “That’s pretty much it. He had this power, and if he could help people, he would” 

And Jefferson wasn’t sure how to respond. He saw the glassiness in their eyes. 

“He was so great, Davis.” they murmured, wetly “The world never deserved him”

He wasn’t sure that he agreed, but he could tell that their heart was still broken. 

“... Tell me about ‘im. Peter, I mean” 

They knew what he was doing, but she smiled slightly anyway

“... So, when I met him, he was just… this scrawny little thing”


End file.
